


I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

by taz_beretta



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Love, M/M, Murder, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taz_beretta/pseuds/taz_beretta
Summary: Gerard is a murderer and Frank has figured it out.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 10





	I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all luck but hey, if you do enjoy this,leave a vote and comment (and share) love you guys!!!!
> 
> (Ps... it is late revenge!Gerard and revenge!Frank)

It was inevitable, really, and everyone around him knew it. The blood and gore would eventually lead him to his death - whether it is because somebody set out to put an end to his games along with his life, or because his lover pushed him over the edge. No one would ever be able to depict the fate that God had written for this.

The sky had darkened from a bright blue to a purple then, eventually, a dark blue when the sun had set; hiding behind buildings that only grew taller as the months went by. Most families at this time were too tired to stay awake to even witness the starless night arrive. However, the city didn't seem to fall into a silent slumber, becoming rather loud when hues of red, blue and green lights blurred in the distance. Young men and women emerged onto the streets, dressed up in clothes that would surely draw people in. This led to their frequent one-night stands and buzzing bodies only to wake up with nausea and a heavy feeling in their chests. None of them stopped; craving more of the feeling they felt prior to their mornings.

Gerard Way never understood the mentality of these people, finding it to be the most disgusting and disgraceful scene to ever witness. These exact same people cause an influx of STD's, pregnancies that lead to abortion or babies only days' old pronounced dead - suffocated by their mother or father that disposed of their body as if it was garbage. They were the reason for the rapid increase in unemployment and the homeless on the street. They were driving this world to its downfall and deserved to just disappear. This, of course, was a task too large for any human being to take into their own hands and do the job themselves, but Gerard is no ordinary person. He is not a part of the dirt that lingers on the side walks.

A gust of wind flew by, Gerard's long dark hair blowing into his face as he approached the familiar dingy entrance of the club that was booming behind the large metal door. He adjusted his hood onto his head in order to conceal his true identity. Raising his clenched fist, he knocked thrice then stepped back. He watched as icy blue eyes appeared only to leave again when a click of a lock was heard. His thin lips curled, smirking as he strode in when the door was held open.

Walking further in and down the steep stairs, Gerard was met with sweaty bodies rubbing up against each other in the almost pitch black room with only luminous lights to see his surrounding areas. A lack of oxygen and the overpowering stench of alcohol made him cringe as he pushed through the crowd to get to the bar where barely anyone went. He arrived in one piece, locating his haven and sat down on the high stool, calling the bartender over.

"Ah, back again, are we? That job of yours must be tiring... unless you're trying to get away from your girlfriend again?" the bartender, also known as Ray Toro, handed over the brown bottle after removing the lid. The man bent down, his afro moving with him as he picked up the lid to throw it in the bin. Gerard took a gulp of his beer and slammed it down nodding his head. 

"Both," his nasally voice spoke out over the loud music that played in the back.

Ray only laughed, grabbing a glass and shining it with the dish towel he kept over his shoulder. Ray was a good guy, and Gerard truly appreciated his company when ever he came through. They never spoke much, only a few words here and there but it was enough. You probably assumed that the bartender was contributing to the factor as to why this world was becoming a shit hole but to Gerard, Ray only helped him by indirectly picking out the next victim. 

"Maybe you should leave her, don't you think? Alex, she seems pretty controlling from what you have told me."

Now, you didn't really think that Gerard would just openly tell people the truth about who he is? No, that would be quite disastrous. See, the story he told people is that his name is Alex Magma who is a hopeless 23-year-old that works as a telemarketer for an insurance company. He rents a one bedroom apartment on 7th street with his high school sweetheart, Lisa Galloway who's a waitress at a diner. Nobody knew that this was the biggest load of bullshit: his name, age, his home address, his work and definitely his love life.

"There is no reason to leave her." Gerard stated, ending the conversation right there. The man across the counter nodded in understanding and moving to serve a customer who had stumbled to their own stool, sobbing their eyes out. When the man saw this, he only rolled his eyes, reaching into his back pocket to pull out the leather book that he carried everywhere.

The book wasn't too big - small enough to fit in Gerard's palm - and had just the right amount of pages for his liking. Many wouldn't understand why he kept it at all times, frowning upon the cover that was tattered and no longer had the firmness that it did when he had first purchased it. The pages were torn and starting to fray, folding at the edges. Society would look at this as if it was a burden, a book to finally dispose of, but they didn't understand. This was not just any book; it was something dear to him - that he held close to his heart. This was the book that he wrote special names in, marking them off when his mission had been completed. 

He opened the book up, around three quarters into it, his eyes skimming over each name that he had scrawled and crossed out only to stop at the name that ended the page off. It was a name that he had read over at least a hundred times that month and even seeing their face as he mouthed each letter out. As he did this, he pulled out his box of Marlboros, taking out one of the cancer sticks, inserting the orange in-between his lips and lighting it. Smoke seemed to engulf the man when he had inhaled and exhaled before removing it from his lips. He kept the burning cigarette in his left hand so he could put the box back.

Gerard brought the cigarette back up and let his let his lips curl around the filter, taking a long and drawn out drag. The angry red ember moved along the stick as it looked to be eating the cancer stick away with ash falling away. He felt his shoulders relax immediately, blowing out all the excess smoke as it took the stress away with it to fade into nothingness. He was relieved because, finally, by the end of the night there would be one less person to worry about.

He took a sip of his beer and another drag, looking over his shoulder and watched as a girl walked over to the bar. It wasn't just any girl though; it was the next girl on the list. She wore a tight dress, blue in colour and revealing in certain areas which Gerard supposed was only to gain attention. Her dyed black hair (that matched his own) was greasy and seemed to have plenty of hands run through them in acts that only led to something sexual. Her eyeliner was smudged but, props for trying. She fell onto the stool beside Gerard, her heels almost slipping off as she did so, ordering herself a line of vodka shots. 

The man beside her only smirked, closing his book and putting it back in its rightful place in order to give her his full attention. He turned in his seat, letting his olive eyes drag over her in a suggestive way. It made him sick to be doing this for certain reasons but he had to get this job done. With all his movement, the girl turned to him, her eyes glossed over from the drugs she had just taken along with a lopsided smile.

"Hey," She slurred out, leaning forward as if to try and get Gerard to look at her unappealing amount of cleavage. He couldn't help but want to burst out laughing at this woman's attempt of trying to woo him because, not only is she one of the lowest scum of the earth but she also complimented his looks when his face was still covered. 

In sympathy of this, he let his hood fall back, revealing his pale face and chubby cheeks that he despised with all his being. He, too, wore eyeliner that was smudged, but that's only because he had to. It added to the 'Alex' character that he acted as.

"Hello there, sugar. You okay?" Gerard was feigning concern, letting his brows scrunch together in a questioning manner. The girl responded with an obnoxiously loud giggle, her foot rubbing across his shin as she bit her lip, concentrating more on him than the shots of liquor that Ray was lining up for her. 

Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheekbones that seemed prominent from the dip in her cheeks, "oh, honey, I am perfectly fine now that you're here." She leaned in closer, eyes seemingly sparkling as she whispered: "now why don't you order a cab and we can spend some quality time getting to acquaint ourselves in... other ways." 

Gerard turned down the offer stubbing out his cigarette and gulping down the last bit of his beer. He told the woman that he had his own gal at home that he had to get to, standing up and leaving after handing a note to Ray. He had moved through the mounds of humans yet again, ascending the stairs that he had taken not even two hours before, walking passed the bouncer and into the fresh air of the night. He took a deep breath in, feeling his lungs burn at the feeling after not having much oxygen for the time he was suffocating there. It seemed pretty useless having to go to a place you disliked but the outcome was pure bliss in the end, and Gerard was willing to sacrifice a lot for what came. Quickly, he took two pairs of clear surgical gloves and slipped them onto his hands.

As the man had left, crossing the road and walking in the direction of his, he heard the door open and the clicking of heels behind him. Just like always, his plan worked. Gerard stopped, turning to find the same girl that tried feeling him up only moments before hand. "Hey! Wait up, I didn't get your name." she said, breathless, stumbling.

"Didn't I tell you that I wasn't interested?" 

Of course, the woman (if you could even call her that, judging by how she acted) had not cared for his say in anything, rather attaching herself onto his arm and walking with him. "My name is Lindsey, now what is yours?" 

He took note of the slur in her words that had still not left and the little sway when she stepped forward. She would be easy to take down, especially with her being in the state of mind she was in. Gerard stopped when he had found an empty alley, turning to her and pushing her up against the wall, smirking when he had heard a whimper falling from her lips. He let his one hand wrap around her throat in a loose hold, watching her eyes darken with lust. 

"I'm pretty sure that my name will be none of your concern." He whispered, watching the confusion rise and etching onto her features, soon fading as fear took over when she was pushed onto the floor of the dirty, dark alley.

"W-what are you doing?" she trembled out, eyes pleading for mercy and seemingly sobering up. 

He had absolutely no sympathy for the girl, falling to his own knees and straddling her waist. He clamped a hand over her mouth, his pointer finger moving to his lips to tell her to keep quiet. She squirmed in his grip, tears starting to spill when she saw the shiny blade of a knife Gerard took out. He removed his hand from her mouth, running it up and into her hair while he brought the knife up to her face, running the blade along her chin.

"P-please, please, please!" she let out a sob, her eyes shutting tight when Gerard had let the blade run lower all the way to her abdomen. Gerard did not listen to her pleas, lodging the blade into her flesh as a piercing scream left her lips. He did not stop there, no; he stabbed the girl several more times to the point that she no longer could keep her eyes open. It made his heart race in, not in fear though.

Gerard smiled like the insane psycho killer that he was, feeling a happiness bubble up from the art that lay in front of him; the blood painting over the both of them his clothes and gloves, smearing over his favorite pants. The raw emotion that could be felt from what he had created only made him want to take pictures and hang them up all over his walls as a way of remembering the cries of his victims, their tears mixing with their blood, fear and pain being the only other feelings they held before they drew their last breath.

"You deserved this," was the last thing the woman heard before the knife pierced through her skull, no remorse felt when Gerard removed the murder weapon, wiping it off on his jeans and getting up. He placed the object back in his hoodie, removing his book and crossing out the name of the person he had just murdered as he walked home.

Lindsey Ballato

-

Maybe it was the rattle of keys at the door that had roused Frank Iero from his sleep... or maybe it was just the fact that his lover had been out late again and he couldn't sleep by himself. Either way, Frank got out from under the warm comforter that kept the chill of autumn nights out, running a hand through his short hair and moving out the door. He tried rubbing his eyes so they didn't hurt but the light from the kitchen made him wince. The sound of the washer went off, making him frown. He was upset because yet again, his lover was being OCD (or at least, that is what he told Frank). 

The man walked into the kitchen, finding his beautiful love in a baggy shirt and striped pajama pants. "Baby, why are you still up?" The man had looked at frank in concern, his pale skin seemingly glowing like that of an angel in the dull light.

"Gerard," Frank whined, walking into the man's arms and hugging him tightly. Frank was shorter than his boyfriend but he didn't care, rather enjoying that fact. It made him feel all jittery inside from being the small spoon when so many people in reality would assume that he is the man in his relationships. They didn't need to know anything though, did they? "You know how restless I get when you aren't around."

Gerard pulled away, placing a delicate kiss on the shorter mans plump lips in reassurance that he would try not to do such a thing again. "Sorry, I was just so caught up. But let me make it up to you, what do you say, Frankie?" his voice was like silk, olive eyes filled with love as they stared into each others eyes.

Frank didn't even need to say a word before he was being lifted, legs wrapping around his boyfriends waist and hands grasping the long, dyed black hair. A moan left his lips as Gerard attached his mouth to Frank's throat, sucking on his sweet spot and moving them to their bedroom that was - thankfully - not too far away. Frank was thrown onto the rumpled sheets, legs opening wide so that Gerard could move in between them, continuing to kiss passionately. Their teeth clash, lips getting nipped and sucked as their bodies moved like waves crashing onto a shore. Moans erupted and tongues danced together. 

Their love was shown for each other when their clothing had been removed; sweat forming as Gerard moved into Frank, caressing him all the way through it, holding the latter in a tight embrace. His pale skin seemed to mold with the tanned, tattooed skin of his lover, electricity running through their veins when they had both reached their climax, combusting in the pure ecstasy that had them both trembling and crying out in pleasure. It was the epitome of beauty. 

They lay there, reminiscing in the act that they had just performed, Frank listening to the soft heartbeat in Gerard's chest while the pale man's arms were draped around his own body. The moment had seemed to be perfect, the lovers breathing no longer heavy, drifting off into a land full of dreams as they held each other, yet as the shorter man was drifting off; the scent of iron filled his nostrils.

He sat up, turning and looking at Gerard skeptically. This was not the first time he had caught the futile scent of blood off of his lover.

"Frankie, lay down." The man spoke, grabbing his love by the waist but latter refused to comply. He stood up, grabbing a pair of boxers, standing with his back towards the man he had just willingly given himself to. He felt an ache start to seep into his chest as he recalled everything he had found out about Gerard in the past couple of days. It was heartbreaking to think that his boyfriend, his lover, would do something so heartless. 

"You love me, don't you, Gee?" the shorter asked in a hushed whisper. He could hear movement on the bed, flinching at the feeling of his lovers hands on his shoulders not even a minute later. He was scared.

"Of course I do. Frank, you are the love of my life."

The words made his heart drop into his chest, tears forming in his eyes from the pain he was feeling. He closed his eyes tight and moved Gerard's hands off of his shoulders. He couldn't respond, not with those words that had just escaped the man's mouth. Gerard turned frank around slowly, lifting his lovers chin so their eyes could meet. Frank would not allow it. 

"Frankie, baby, what is wrong?" his voice was filled with concern, but how could frank tell it was real? How could he tell anything Gerard said was real?

He completely broke then, his teary golden eyes meeting his loves as drops slipped over his cheeks. 

"Then why did you lie? Gerard, you - I found your book. At first, I thought nothing of it and respected your privacy but then it just began eating me alive because it kept calling out to me. When I opened it and read all those names... I couldn't believe it because you are the sweetest person on the earth." Tears escaped, slipping down his cheeks. "B-but then I kept seeing names that would recently appear on the news, innocent people murdered brutally. How could you do such a thing? And don't try lie to me, Gerard, I can smell the blood, hell I have found blood stains on your clothes."

Frank looked up, his vision slightly blurred from the tears. His cheeks felt extremely hot too, sobs leaving his mouth as he watched his love look away. He was terrified as to how Gerard would act, but he knew that if the man really loved him, he wouldn't lay a hand on him.

"You wouldn't understand..." Gerard mumbled out, causing Frank to look up at the ceiling with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Then enlighten me; tell me! Please, Gerard, tell me before I dial the cops on you!" 

With his outburst, Frank did not expect to be thrown onto the bed, having no time to move when his lover had straddled him, eyes filled with anger as his large hands wrapped around his neck, immediately cutting off his breath. The shorter mans hands flew up to try and pry Gerard's hands away but the grip he had on him was too strong. 

Gerard could feel his own chest start to ache from betrayal. Why would the love of his life dare to sell him out like that? He couldn't live with the thought of going to prison and never being able to see the Frank again. If he did get into prison, Frank would leave him and run off with someone else. He couldn't bear to see that. Even the thought caused tears to slip.

"Please, Frankie. Please don't! I - I can't see you leave me like that!" Gerard sobbed, not even realizing that Frank was already leaving him, his face turning blue from the lack of air which didn't help from the previous sobbing. 

There was nothing Frank could do except lay there and accept that death had his own grip on his soul and was dragging him away from life. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare, to embrace the love of his life and promise him that they could get him help, that they could work it out because that is just how much he loved him, but as he drew his last breath, he knew that there was no hope in that.

Gerard kept crying, not realizing his lovers limp figure beneath him until Frank's hands had slipped away, his lifeless eyes closed and no longer allowing him to look into them. He scrambled away, the olive skin of his neck already bruising. Gerard grabbed Frank's body and shook him, praying that he wasn't really dead; but he was.

"No, Frank... Baby, wake up! Wake up..." his hand moved to his lovers face, letting his fingers run over the skin as he cradled his dead lover in his arms, heart shattering at what he had done. Gerard hated himself for doing this. They could no longer live the life they had planned out: wanting to move into the country side, get married, and adopt a child or three, watching them grow up as the lovers grew old and grey together. He had just ruined it all for the both of them and he couldn't live with it. He couldn't live without Frank.

Sobs racked through his body as he rocked back and forth, feeling his heart crippling at the cruel reality that he had killed the only person that deserved everything but a murderer as his boyfriend. Gerard sure as hell did not deserve someone as beautiful, caring and kind as Frank, yet he still managed to have the boy fall in love with him. He could not let that go. He wouldn't let Frank go.

"I'm coming, baby." He whispered when he had made his decision, kissing Frank's forehead before laying him down on the bed comfortably - even if he was dead, Gerard still wanted the best for him. 

The man walked over to their walk in closet, grabbing a case from the safe that he had refused to open before now, it was meant for a special occasion and now seemed to be that exact moment. He took out the object and laid it on the side table on Frank's side of the bed. 

His breath was uneven as he walked through the apartment, closing and locking everything up, drawing all curtains and turning everything off. He made sure everything appeared perfectly in order before he moved back to the bedroom. Gerard moved over to his lover's side, grabbing his hand and holding tight.

"Hold on tight, please. Wait for me." Leaning down, he pressed a lingering kiss to Frank's forehead, grabbing his gun from the table and pressed it to his temple, keeping a tight hold on Franks hand with his own free one. 

"We'll fly home, baby. We'll fly home..."

He took one last deep breath before his finger pulled on the trigger. A loud bang ripped through the air, blood splattering all over the ceiling and bed sheets. Gerard's body fell limp, his knees falling to the ground along with the gun while his head seemed to land on Frank's abdomen.


End file.
